Just a movie night?
by citroentje94
Summary: what happens when a movie night turns into something more?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **a one shot about TIVA all mistakes are mine tell me what you think :D  
Don't own NCIS :( I do own a computer, a bike, a tv and a mp4 player and some other things **:D**

* * *

It was a boring Friday afternoon and the team was doing paperwork. It had been a slow week, actually a slow month there were no cases.. no murders no naval officer that gone missing, absolutely nothing.

Tony couldn't even remember the last case they had. But when he tried a little harder he could, it was about a woman who kidnapped the eight year old daughter of gunnery sergeant Brain Turner, and it took 6 days to find the girl, when they found her she was taken to the hospital almost immediately because of dehydration and a broken leg that needed surgery. The kidnapper was nowhere to be found and they had gone home. The next day Gibbs had gotten a call from the kidnapper, McGee had traced the call and they arrested the kidnapper, who later be known as Sarah Mullins, an ex-lover from the gunnery sergeant. When they took her in she even broke before Gibbs entered the room and she had confessed everything.

He looked around the bullpen, McGee was working on new updates for his computer, Gibbs was with the director – as usual – And than there was his partner Ziva David it was weird though because she wasn't at her desk. The first thing he thought was that she was behind him so he turned around, bit she wasn't there.

"Probie where is our crazy mossad ninja?"

"she left for coffee 5 minutes ago, she asked if you wanted some but you were to busy with you're paperwork from last month, which surprised me though because I didn't think you could actually work like that."McGee replied dryly

"Very Funny probie, I'll remember this for the next time I make fun of you."

"DiNozzo cut the crap would you." Gibbs said while he walked into the bullpen and sat down behind the desk

"He boss did you have fun in the directors office?..not that its any of my business … you just spend a lot of time in there… and I thought that… "

"DiNozzo…. Shut up"

"Shutting up boss"

They heard a 'ding' which was clearly the sound of the elevator and they saw Ziva walk in.  
she walked towards McGee and handed him his coffee "viola you're coffee"

"thanks Ziva"

and than she walked towards Tony

"since you were to busy working I just bought you're usual coffee, if you don't like it.. to bad I'm not going back"

"thanks Zee-Vah"

"you're welcome"

She walked towards her desk and sat down. That was when he had an idea, the perfect way to end a boring week, well a boring month actually

_  
bigD: I was thinking…. I'll cook, you'll be the perfect company and after dinner… a movie  
ZivaDavid: sorry Tony but I already have plans tonight  
bigD: I'll let you choose the movie?  
ZivaDavid: sorry Tony but I can't  
bigD: it's okay maybe next time  
ZivaDavid: yeah next time_

Ziva knew he was hurting when she said she already had plans, it was not even true. She just couldn't  
She knew that she loved it to spend time with Tony, but she tried to avoid dinner invitations and she stopped asking him over, because she knew she wasn't able to control herself any longer, the last time he was at her place she almost kissed him….almost. She just didn't want that to happen again. She knew he didn't share her feelings. She knew he didn't like her back

….Little did she know that he returned her feelings

Ziva was sitting on the couch with a glass of wine in her hand when she heard a knock on her door.  
she looked at her watch and it said 2300  
_who the hell is knocking on my door at 2300 _she thought…but she already knew the answer, it was Tony.  
Why couldn't he just leave her alone, she said she already had plans. Why didn't he just take 'NO' for an answer.. but she was talking about Tony he never listened and she kinda liked it that he was there it meant that she wasn't alone.  
She was about to open the door when she remembered something they used to do and she decided to do that  
"who is it?"

Tony smiled. He knew she wouldn't forget it.. he thought about something he could say.. but there weren't many options he could use. They already used almost everything,.  
"federal agents ma'am we have a warrant if you do not open the door we can and will use force to come in." he said with a smile  
Ziva opened the door

"I thought I told you I already had plans for tonight"

"well I knew that wasn't true so I decided to come to you're place anyway but.. I don't have any food I do have a movie!" he gave her his famous DiNozzo grin. She felt weak and she looked away. He shouldn't control her like that and yet he did. When her father found out about this he would say: I thought I told you to not open up to people. Those Americans had made you soft.  
she looked back at Tony, back at that grin. Screw her father she didn't care. Yes maybe the Americans made her soft but she didn't care.. not anymore.

"what movie?"

"the matrix"

"Tony which one? There are three"

"I know that there a three matrix movies Zee-Vah, that's why I took them all with me, I couldn't choose so I decided that you had to make the big decision."

She let him in and closed the door. Tony put the movies on the coffee table and walked towards the kitchen to grab a beer.

"I think we should just watch number one" Ziva said from the living room

"number one it is" Tony replied while he walked back into the living room. He sat on the couch and a minute later Ziva did to. The movie started and Tony saw the lights from the television lit Ziva's face, she looked so beautiful in the green lights from the letters and numbers. He would give up anything in the world to have his Ziva forever in his arms. He smiled as she lay her head on his chest. He put his arms around her and she snuggled into his embrace.

Halfway trough the movie he heard a soft snoring he looked down and saw that Ziva had fallen asleep. Not wanting to wake her up he grabbed the TV remote and turned it of. After he did he closed his eyes. He would never ever let her go, and he would make sure she knew.

"I love you Zi" he said before he fell asleep.

* * *

**:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N you asked me to do a second chapter so here it is :) tell me what you think**

"good morning" Ziva said as Tony walked into the kitchen.  
"morning" Tony said with a yawn.

"Do you have any plans for today?" Tony said when they were having breakfast  
"no, you?"  
"actually I do thanks for asking, I have a date with a very very very pretty woman tonight." Tony said with a grin.  
Ziva felt a pang inside her when she heard him say that, but she wasn't going to tell him.  
"really? What's her name?" she asked with a fake smile  
"well you see.. I call her many names, You wanna know a couple?"  
Ziva nodded  
"Well I call her Crazy chick, little ninja or just ninja and I even called her sweet cheeks a couple of times, but those are not her real names ofcours"  
Ziva blushed, did he feel the same way?  
"I guess I have plans too" she said with a smile Tony had never seen before.  
"yeah I guess"

Tony stood up. "is it okay if I take a shower?" He asked  
"of course" she said and Tony left to take a shower

_A date with Tony!! _Ziva thought happily  
"O my God, what am I going to wear?"

* * *

He was nervous, oh so nervous. He had told Ziva that he would pick her up at 7 and it was 18.45.  
he knocked on the door before he realized how early he was.  
After a view seconds the door opened and revealed a with a towel covered Ziva, "Tony! You're early, give me 5 minutes than I'll be ready!"  
"take your time" he said and he sat down on the couch.  
in his head he went trough his plan one more time.  
- go to the restaurant, and when desert arrives, tell her you love her.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice That Ziva was standing beside him.  
She cleared her throat and Tony jumped out of his thoughts and turned around to face Ziva.

When he saw her his mouth practically fell open.  
She was wearing her hair down and she had straitened it. Her dress was black and just above her knees. And to finish it she was wearing heels, not to high just perfect.

"wow! You look…"  
"I look what Tony?"  
"you look perfect"  
Ziva blushed "you look not bad yourself." She gave him that special smile.

_That's it! _he thought. _I'm not going to wait any longer._

"ehm.. Zi? I was just thinking and wel…_"  
now or never Dinozzo  
_He took a deep breath. "'" he said in one breath.

"what?" Ziva asked  
"I Anthony Dinozzo, Love you, Ziva David"  
Ziva thought she was going to explode of happiness, she had never felt this great in her live.  
"really?" she asked just to be sure  
"really!" Tony said while he stepped a little closer, and closer, until he could feel Ziva's breathing.  
Ziva couldn't wait any longer and she placed her lips on his.  
The kiss quickly heated up, and he carried her to her bedroom.

And somehow they never made it to the restaurant.

END

* * *

:)


	3. Authors Note

**Some of you wanted me to continue this story, and I probably will.... But not at the moment.., ****Maybe I'll do a sequel about how they are going to tell the team and stuff like that ;)**

**I'll** **let you know! =D**


End file.
